No quiero regresar
by florr.GD
Summary: GW&DM. Un encuentro en un pasillo desolado será el comienzo de una rara amistad, que terminará en algo más. Un paseo a Hogsmeade y un beso furtivo. CAP 2 UP!. Reviews!
1. No Se Lo Merece

**Hola a todos! Volví, pero esta vez con un fic largo. No se si seguirlo o no, así que lo subí para ver que opinan ustedes. Es algo recién salidito de mi cabeza, que escribí muy de corrido, pero me gustó como quedo. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos al final del chap :).**

**Disclaimer:**_** si, si. Soy pobre y no tengo ni un solo centavo. No me quiero ganar la vida con ninguno de mis fics, simplemente uso mi cabeza un rato y dejo volar mi imaginación para entretenerme un poco. Las ganancias de todo lo que sea HP. Se lo dejo a Rowling y a todos los de Warner ;).**_

**No quiero regresar**

_Por Florr.GD_

**No se lo merece**

Una joven pelirroja caminaba por un pasillo desolado del enorme castillo. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, aunque era sábado. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego, caía hasta su cintura, con unos lindos bucles en las puntas. En su rostro se podían observar algunas pecas, que le daban a la muchacha un toque infantil. Sus ojos color avellana reflejaban cansancio y algo de picardía, y la luz de la luna hacía que su piel se viera más suave y delicada.

En el silencio del pasillo, la chica divisó una figura detrás de la armadura que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de un aula abandonada. Caminó hacía el escondite tratando de no ser notada por aquel alumno.

Al acercarse, descubrió que el chico que se encontraba detrás de la armadura no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Se acercó un poco más, pero el joven notó su presencia y se volteó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? Pensé que nadie conocía este pasillo. -su voz sonaba fría y distante.

- Lo siento, sólo quería saber quién se escondía. -se acercó a Malfoy y le extendió su mano. Él la miró, dudoso, pero la tomó de todos modos, aceptando la ayuda para ponerse de pié.

Sin saber bien por qué, ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta el aula. Allí, Draco abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Ginny primero. La joven, sorprendida por el gesto, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que hizo que un color rosado subiera por las mejillas de Malfoy. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la sala, Draco cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en un pupitre, al lado de Ginny.

- ¿Qué harás la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? -dijo Draco.

- Aún no lo sé, Harry me invitó, pero le dije que ya me había invitado alguien más.

- ¿Evitando a San Potter? -Ginny se bajó del pupitre y caminó hacia la ventana. Draco vio, por su reflejo, como caía una lágrima en su mejilla.

Se acercó a ella, la volteó suavemente, y pasó su pulgar por el recorrido de la solitaria lágrima.

- Es sólo que… Ya me había olvidado de él. -en la voz de la muchacha se podía notar su tristeza. - Y un poco después de que lo logré, él comenzó a fijarse en mí. No puedo tener tanta mala suerte. - más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, y en un loco impulso, Malfoy la abrazó, reconfortándola en sus brazos.

- No llores por él. No se lo merece. - ella levantó la cabeza un poco y lo miró a los ojos. - Escucha… El sábado, vayamos juntos a Hogsmeade. Por favor. -¿desde cuándo él rogaba algo? No sabía que estaba sucediendo consigo mismo, pero ella lograba esas reacciones en él.

- Está bien. -le contestó ella. Draco simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. La chica se soltó suavemente de su abrazo, como si no quisiera hacerlo. - Debo irme, ya es tarde y mi hermano se pondrá como loco si no me encuentra en la Sala Común.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó el chico. Tenía muchas ganas de volverla a ver, y para el sábado tendría que esperar mucho.

Ginny lo miró, algo dudosa. En sus ojos pudo observar algo de súplica.

- Está bien. Aquí, a la misma hora. -le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que él devolvió, aliviado.

- Adiós, Gin.

- Adiós, Draco. -la muchacha se dirigió a la salida, y antes de atravesar la puerta, se volteó. - Y… gracias.

Salió, dejando al joven Malfoy sumido en sus pensamientos. Él no podía creer cómo las cosas llegaban a cambiar en sólo una noche.

Con una gran sonrisa, salió del aula y se dirigió a su Sala Común, pensando que mañana hablaría de nuevo con cierta pelirroja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por favor, lo único que pido es que dejen REVIEWS diciendo si sigo el fic o no :). Saben que acepto lo que sea, desde críticas, tomates, flores, alabanzas o citas con Draco (hey, que cualquiera tiene sus debilidades ). Gracias a todos por leer, cualquier duda, cliqueen en el botón que dice GO, y me preguntan lo que sea, desde como está el tiempo acá, en Mar del Plata o el tipo de ropa interior de el señor Malfoy. Jajaja, besos a todos.**

_**Florr.GD**_


	2. Confesiones y Pensamientos

**Hola chicas! Volví para subir el 2º cap :) Si, porque ustedes lo quisieron. Antes de subir el cap, agradezco a **_**Aradia Gaunt**__**Lynette P.**__**Broderick**__**.-'Maria J.'-.**__**x.Lalaa.Potter.x**_**, Tehuami, **_**Magiu**_** y a **_**Sirenita**_**. Gracias por sus reviews, chicas! Y un GRACIAS súper grande para phau :) si, gorda, para vos. Gracias por darme ideas y alentarme a seguir este fic, que realmente me está costando más de lo que pensé. **

**Además, como me di cuenta de que el 1º cap era muy cortito, quiero aclarar que es como un Prologo con parte de la historia. Igualmente, descubrí que este cap no es tan largo como esperaba, pero prometo exprimir mis neuronas para traerles a ustedes un capítulo que tenga un largo adecuado.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Bueno, y ahora si, el taaaaaan esperado cap :). Nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: **_si, chicas. Nada de esto es mío, solo se lo voy a robar un rato a Rowling para divertirme un rato y para divertirlas también a ustedes. Por favor, no me demanden que no cobro por leer esto… no todavía ._

**No quiero Regresar**

_**Por Florr.GD**_

• **Confesiones y Pensamientos:**

El domingo amaneció frío. Unas nubes negras se apreciaban en el cielo, y la mayoría de los alumnos aprovechaban el feo día para hacer tareas retrasadas o repasar para el día siguiente.

Draco despertó feliz esa mañana. Tenía gran sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un extraño brillo.

Se levantó de su cama y se duchó rápidamente para poder bajar a desayunar. Al terminar de bañarse, se cambió y bajó, animado, a su sala común.

Al llegar, sintió cómo alguien le tapaba sus ojos. Escuchó una vos cerca de su oído, que le dijo:

- A que no adivinas quién soy, Draquis.

- Parkinson, lárgate ya, ¿quieres? -le contestó Draco, amargado. No podía creer cómo alguien lo podía poner de mal humor tan rápido.

- Pero… ¡Draco! -le rogó Pansy. - ¡No te vayas!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven conmigo a desayunar… por favor. -Draco la observó, escéptico. Puso los ojos en blanco y salió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. _"Ya no la soporto"_, pensó Malfoy, _"no puede haber otra persona más molesta"_.

Caminó hacia el Gran Salón pensando en cierta pelirroja. No podía sacarla de su cabeza, aunque él tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo.

Desde la muerte de su padre (1), se sentía más libre. Tanto, que últimamente no era el mismo chico frío y distante de antes. Había dejado de molestar a los hijos de muggles y a los de otras casas, aunque eso no incluía al estúpido de San Potter, al pobretón Weasley y a la sangre-sucia Granger. Ellos, por supuesto, eran aparte. Lo que tenía con aquel molesto trío era personal.

Pero Ginny no contaba. Con ella no peleaba, y no tenía ningún tipo de problema. Es mas… cada vez que pensaba en aquella muchacha pecosa, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía feliz cuando ella lo miraba, y una palabra suya le bastaba para soñar despierto toda una semana. En su mente no había otra cosa que esos ojos color avellana y, aunque no sabía bien que era ese sentimiento, disfrutaba de cada cosa que le sucedía.

Llegó al Gran Salón y atravesó la puerta dirigiendo la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí divisó a la pelirroja que invadía su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny había bajado a desayunar más temprano esa mañana. No había podido dormir muy bien ya que un rubio aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Despertó alrededor de las nueve, aún cansada debido a las pocas horas de sueño. Se duchó con agua fría para despejarse un poco y al salir, se cambió, eligiendo la ropa con cuidado. Se maquilló sólo un poco, y arregló su cabello de forma que quedara lo mejor posible.

Bajó al Gran Salón una hora después de haberse despertado. Entró, más contenta que de costumbre, y su mirada se posó en la mesa de Slytherin. Se decepcionó un poco al notar que faltaban un par de ojos grises allí. Caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó sin fijarse donde.

Unos segundos más tarde, las puertas del Gran Salón se volvieron a abrir, y la pelirroja sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella. Giró su cabeza hacia la entrada y descubrió a un rubio de ojos grises que la observaban, atentos. La muchacha le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, a la que Draco respondió de igual manera.

Ginny dirigió su vista al tazón de cereales que estaba, intacto, frente a ella, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos color avellana subieron, descubriendo a un muchacho pelinegro que la observaba anonadado.

- Hola, Harry. -le dijo la chica, algo intimidada con la mirada del joven.

- Buenos días, Ginny. -al muchacho le brillaron los ojos al ver lo linda que se veía la pelirroja esa mañana. - ¡Que bien luces hoy!

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente ante las palabras del chico de la cicatriz, a lo que sólo pudo responder con un sencillo "Gracias", y bajó su vista a su desayuno.

Terminó sus cereales lo más rápido posible y salió del Gran Salón tratando de desaparecer ese rubor de su rostro. Se encaminó a la biblioteca para terminar sus deberes, pensando en cierto rubio, que últimamente invadía su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco esperó, ansioso, que se hiciera la hora acordada. Cinco minutos antes de las ocho, se dirigió hacia aquel aula abandonada. Al llegar, se sentó en un pupitre y esperó a que llegara aquella pelirroja.

Se hicieron las nueve, y la muchacha aún no llegaba. Draco, cansado de esperar, decidió irse a su Sala Común y ver si al día siguiente podría hablar con la chica. Salió por la puerta, desilusionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny bajaba, apurada, a su Sala Común. Ya eran las ocho y treinta, por lo que decidió tomar algún atajo para llegar al pasillo.

La muchacha se había vestido cuidadosamente, eligiendo la ropa con mucha dedicación. Llevaba un jean oscuro, ajustado en la parte baja (n/a: conocen los pantalones chupín? Pues uno de esos.), y una remera larga de color verde oscuro. La remera tenía, además, la inscripción "John, Paul, Ringo & George" (2) en letras negras con algo de brillo. Además, tenía puestas unas Converse All Star color grises. Su cabello iba suelto, como ella acostumbraba, e iba suavemente maquillada.

Al bajar, divisó a su hermano Ron haciendo deberes, con Hermione a su lado dándole indicaciones y con Harry más atrás, mirando la escena, divertido.

Pasó, lo más rápido que pudo, por donde estaba Ron, tratando de no ser vista por el trío.

- ¿A dónde vas, Ginebra? -¡demonios! La habían atrapado. Se giró, despacio, hacia su hermano y lo miró con cara de cordero degollado (n/a: xD). - ¡Contesta, Ginny!

- Voy… voy a la biblioteca. -puso la mejor cara de soy-un-ángel-y-tu-lo-sabes que pudo, tratando que su hermano le crea.

-Ah… esta bien. -le respondió Ron.

Salió rápidamente de la sala, con la mirada interrogante de Hermione sobre ella. Sabía que se amiga no le había creído, pero luego le explicaría.

Se dirigió al pasadizo detrás del tapiz de Sir Cabeza-Hueca Hanson, donde aparecía aquél caballero mostrando su pequeño cerebro, del tamaño de un Doxie. Levantó la tela y descubrió que habían cerrado el pasadizo. Miró su reloj y descubrió que faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el aula, a pesar de que le dolían los pies y su cabello estaba despeinado. En diez minutos llegó al pasillo. Se detuvo antes de llegar, se arregló el cabello y la ropa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta del salón, entrando rápidamente. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, intentando hallar allí ese par de ojos grises que ocupaban parte de su mente, pero se decepcionó al ver que no estaba en aquel aula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aclaraciones, etc:**

**(1)****: Si, en mi fic el estúpido de Lucius Malfoy murió, dejando todo para Narcissa y Draco. Ahora ambos se sienten libres, ya que no tienen a su esposo/padre siguiéndolos a sol y sombra.**

**(2)****: Para los que no saben que es… John, Paul, Ringo & George son los Beatles ****♥ ****una de mis bandas favoritas. Todo el vestuario de Ginny expresa mi deseo de ropa nueva. Si, esa remera existe, phau :) vi una chica que la tenía y pensé en comprarla, pero no la encontré por ningún maldito lugar. El chupín… me lo quiero comprar, al igual que las Converse. ¿Se dan cuenta que ****necesito**** ir de shopping?. Jajaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como saben, acepto críticas, consejos, monumentos, felicitaciones, tomates, rosas o citas con Draco. Espero que lo que tengan para darme sea eso último. Desde ya, gracias por todo. Espero que este cap alcance las expectativas de todas y cada una de ustedes, y les prometo que estaré aquí muy prontito actualizando de nuevo. **

**Besos a todas, y espero muchos REVIEWS.**

_**Florr.GD**_


End file.
